fallout_4_the_arial_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Gardner
"As a citizen of the former civilised world, the United States of America and a progenitor of the reformed united council we will enacted today, I proclaim humanity's exhumation to shine a light more indefinite and just than the radiation and decay created by my former world." - Elder Gardner, the UCC formation ceremony 2088. Ariel Gardner (née Nemeth 14th February 2052 – 29th April 2319) was the Sole Survivor of the two hundred year posthumous cryogenic release of the vault 111. After the Great War of 2077's calamitous nuclear holocaust, her husband, Jack Gardner was murdered by and kidnapping of son, Shaun Gardner sixty years prior to her release. She later became the acting General of the Commonwealth Minutemen from 2087 to 2095, Paladin-Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Arthur Maxson, later granted as Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel located in Boston Airport as well as the first President of the UCC from 2088 to 2094. Her philanthropic thirty two years helping the Commonwealth to civility has been noted in the New Library of Congress, located in the reformed D.C. Gardner's Paladin-Knight combat records are legendary. There have been multiply accounts from numerous individuals of her ability of clearing dozens of hostiles from a region, liberating hostages as well as delivering and retrieving important cargo. Some individuals have stated that entire Raider strongholds would be wiped out over night by her. Similarly to the legends of the Vault-Dweller or the Lone Wanderer of the Capital Wasteland. Dubbed by the Commonwealth locals as "The Arial" or, "Minuteman-Knight". History Born in 2052 Boston, Massachusetts as the daughter of engineer Thomas Nemeth (born 2022), a second generation Catholic Hungarian-American and Canadian-American lawmaker Sarah Nemeth (born 2020 née Temple), a descendant of Irish-Canadian-American U.S. Civil War officer, Edward P. Doherty. Gardner grew up in the suburbs of Boston as a child and studied Law in Harvard University. Becoming a respected lawyer, she met the soon-to-be drafted Jack Gardner. Revealing of the Resource Wars, Ariel and Jack were hardened to a military lifestyle and discipline, ready for an invasion from foreign powers. After the Annexation of Canada, Ariel's mother Sarah Temple and Thomas Németh both were killed in an effort of stamping out rebellion from the US control. Personality Ariel Gardner has been described as a fierce and dependable human being. Both humble and empathetic to others, she was always ready to give people a second chance for life but swift to punish those who would try to perverse her equilibrium. Throughout her life she campaigned for the deescalation of nuclear arms, attending rallies and political talks with China and Russia. Furthermore, after the Bombs fell, her ambitions of gaining her stolen son, Shaun back was evidential for her focused approach and humanism. Relationships Throughout her journey in the Wastelands of the former United States of America, she had made direct relationships between numerous individuals, and many more through her actions had caused an indirect celebrityhood to her name and campaign for unification of the Commonwealth powers. Jack Gardner Jack always remained an important person throughout her life. They were loving and supportive through their relationship as a couple prior to Jack's deployment to the Resource Wars to face the Chinese army. They eloped together, ultimately starting a new life in Sanctuary Hills with their infant son. When pressed on her pre-Great War life, Gardner always mentioned that Jack as a central figure of her prior life. Preston Garvey Preston was one of the first individual to encounter Ariel after the Bombs, desperate for her aid in disposing of Raiders attacking the remaining Minutemen. Ariel became an important figure to Preston and Ariel relied on him for information of the decayed world of the Commonwealth wastelands. After the reclamation of the Castle, Preston admired her and proposed Ariel as the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen, with a unanimous agreement of all members present at the time of the battle. Although Ariel at first did not see a romantic connection between Preston and herself, purely seeing as a companion and deep friend. Her affection for him grew over time. After the destruction of the Institute, they fell in love with each other and two years later would have Olivia Sarah Garvey (born 2292), their first child together. Arthur Maxson Ariel was skeptical of the extermination of Synths and Ghouls from the Commonwealth as much as Elder Maxson pronounced. Although the Brotherhood of Steel was a glimpse of the life she once knew before the Great War, she came to believe that there were dangerous and inhuman aspects of their ideology considering her interactions with wastelanders that were either Synthetic or Ghouls. Detective Vincent Valentine Vincent was one of the primary reasons for Paladin Gardner's evacuation of the Sythns and Scientists from the Institute before destroying their underground base. She recognised the humanity in his false memories, and regards him as "one of the most bravest persons in this hellhole". Virgil Ariel at first was shocked to see a Super Mutant as coherent and civil as Virgil and in line with her beliefs of seeing humanity in places where humanity is dimmest, she helps him find a cure to bring him back to his non-mutated state. She believed that Virgil was an important person to play for the restoration from the post-apocalypse. Strong Ariel after meeting Virgil was not surprised to see that Strong was a non-hostile Super Mutant. She accepted his need of viewing her as a source of conflict and knowledge as much as an Alpha dog in a pack. Piper Piper and Ariel shared a common believe that the people of Diamond City and the Commonwealth needed help from the dangers of the world. They shared ambitions of making the world a better and safer place to life, something Ariel did not expect to see in this decaying afterworld. She ultimately names Piper as her consultant and writes a constitutional need for Freedom of Press in the The United Council of The Commonwealth declaration. Piper nicknamed Ariel as "Blue" for her Vault clothing and deep blue-eyes, in return Ariel calls Piper, "Red".